Betrayal
by Third Time's The Charm
Summary: Two songfics Unfaithful Lacus' Point of View and Can't Take it in Athrun's Point of View Summary Lacus is torn between two men she loves. full summary inside Please read and review. hee hee Finally FINISHED!
1. Lacus

_Betrayal_

_(Lacus' Point of View)_

**Lacus is caught between two people who love her, Athrun and Kira. Time passes as the girl slowly makes up her mind. However, she does not know what to do with the other person she has to say no to. Should she tell him right away, or act as if nothing has happened? Lacus is lost in a world of confusion. Nothing will turn out as she would have planned. **

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

(sigh) Everything is changing around me. There are so many emotions that surround me. How is it possible? I feel like my heart is stretched to two different people, Athrun (my current boyfriend) and Kira (Cagalli's kind, polite, and caring brother).

Now I cannot make up my mind. One part says I should stay with Athrun because I have already committed to him. However, a larger part of me wants to move and be with Kira. Now under a lot of thought and pressure, I cannot seem to place a smile on my face.

When Athrun embraces me, it only makes me want to cry. He asked why a several times, but that only led to my lies saying how happy I was. I don't think that he believed me.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Then there is Kira. Kira is always around when I was sad or hurt or even alone. Whenever I felt like I couldn't make it anymore, he was always there, giving me his hand to pull me up. I felt safe and protected with him. Can it be? Do I really love Kira over Athrun?

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

After a few days, I started hanging out with Kira more and giving excuses of leaving Athrun. I know that this is wrong of me. I love him, right? But I know he must be in more pain than I. I can see it in his deep emerald eyes, which have becoming to dull and fade away.

Does he already know that my love is for another person? Does he notice my eyes gleam with betrayal? Is that why he is pained to see me go away?

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

All I have been is selfish. My love reaches out to two men, both whom equally love me. When I told Athrun that I loved him, I would have never predicted I would fall in love with Kira. Now I am selfish enough to just let go of Athrun without proper reason and leave with Kira.

I know that Athrun now must be breaking inside. His strong heart had crumbled knowing that I am slowly drifting apart from him. He is just dying, dying of a broken heart.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Yes, I am on another date with Kira. Athrun is more suspicious now, but even more sad. The dullness of his eyes is replaced by feelings of sorrow, pain, and betrayal. As I leave, he gives me a small peck on the cheek and asks when I would return

There's always a pause. I never say anything, because he understands where I am going.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

Athrun has found out my interactions with Kira. There's no doubt about it. But I still wonder. Why hasn't he left me yet, knowing that I only cause him pain now? He can't still love me for what I have done.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer _

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore

Athrun knows what I have been up to. At times he would hold me in his arms and whisper 'I love you,' into my ears. Tears were my only response. Then, he would let go.

I should do it right now, to tell him we must move on. Wouldn't that ease the pain?

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

I finally told Athrun my feelings for him and to Kira. Athrun then let out a few tears. I have never seen him cry before. Giving him one last hug and a peck on his cheek, I left knowing that my life would be different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whew….There might be another chapter about Athrun's point of view. I'll be lookin for a good song.

Well, I hope you like this one about Lacus. She might be a little out of character.

Anyways, bye. I hope to update soon.


	2. Flying Solo

_Flying Solo _

_(Athrun's PoV) _

_You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary  
You ask to leave,  
but I can tell you that I've had enough _

I am free. I am not attached to Lacus anymore. I'm single and myself. I don't have to deal with her anymore: all of her lies, deceitfulness, and most of all betrayal. At first I thought I would be sad, but no. I finally had enough.

She had asked to break up and I agreed with pleasure. I couldn't be happier. I knew she might be running back but it won't matter. She will be detached from me. Her concerns are none of mine. Her burdens won't be mine anymore. I can finally live out life happily without worry.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go _

Every time that you had left me alone for Kira, you had hurt me. Each time a new stab to my heart. Over the years I have gotten used to it: all of the excuses and true little "stories". Had you once every think of me? No. You treated me as if I belonged to you. A toy that is lifeless and be thrown about. Don't I have feelings too?

Years pass as I welcomed you and greeted you with a kiss every time I saw you. Of course, my simple gesture was turned down. If she thought that she was big and mighty enough to crush my heart, let her. I won't take this. She can go alone with my supposing best friend Kira. I'll let her have him. She'll leech onto him just as she did to me and let him go.

_Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried  
I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough_

When you quietly knocked on my door that night, I knew what was coming. I knew all of what you had to say. I knew you better than you knew yourself. All of those times I saw you sitting on your bed and thinking, I knew you were trying to think of ways to leave me; to decide your true love for Kira and only Kira.

I opened the door, only to see your beautiful face stained and tainted by your crystal tears. I was expecting this. I was going to listen to your statements first but I decided to change that. I held you in what would be our last embrace and whispered in your ears to follow your heart.

A small smile could be seen on Lacus' face. Then with a small peck on the cheek, she left me, stammering "good-bye" though her tears.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_

As you slowly made your way down the path, I knew I had to accept your leaving. I cannot stay open arms. It is only hurting the both of us, not helping. Now we both can go our separate ways, you with Kira and myself I don't know. We are individuals.

_Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be, but I've had enough_

It had been a few weeks after our break-up. I watch as you now follow Kira, getting to know him better, just as you used to do with me. You try to show him your love for him, giving hugs and kisses whenever you get the chance. At times, I am jealous. Would your relationship last longer with him than it had for me? What did I do wrong? But now I finally know, this will only last a short while. I will get on with my life. I will learn to love again.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go _

As Lacus clings onto Kira, I know that she is happy as she is. I have to accept that we are broken up for good and she and I will take our own separate paths. And maybe even, our paths will cross again but just as friends.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

HI! Sorry about the long update. I have soo many finals I can't even count (so far I had around 3 tests and a final—still have 2 finals and a test just this week). I won't be updating my other story for a while. Not in 2 weeks when school ends. I'll try my best.

Oh. For anyone that has a song you love, you can suggest the title of the song if you want. I can try to write a song fic for it (haha….only if you like my writing).

_Anyways….baiiiiii_


End file.
